


Digimon: First Contact

by Super_Half_Saiyan



Series: Digimon: Digital Hazard Series [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Digimon Adventure short film, fem!Takato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Half_Saiyan/pseuds/Super_Half_Saiyan
Summary: First of the Digital Hazard series, this 3-parter follows the Kamiya Siblings along with their younger sister, Takato as they meet their first Digimon, Koromon and the second Digimon, Parrotmon.
Series: Digimon: Digital Hazard Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Computer Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Princess_of_Miracles' fem!daisuke fics, I decided to give this a try. First published in 2014, I figured why not. So yeah, enjoy!

**Remember how everone always said that there's no such things as monsters? They are dead wrong. There are, just not the ones that that everyone imagined to scare kids. My name is Takato "Taka" Kamiya, the younger sister of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and we first saw our first Digimon while we were very young. Tai was about seven, Kari was four and I was four too since we were twins but she was the eldest technically. Now it all started late one night…**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard Tai getting out of his bed and made his way down the ladder, almost tripping on the way down. I sat up in the bottom bunk that I shared with Kari and looked at him. I watched as he went out before I turned my head to look at the bed, expecting to see Kari still sleeping but found her nowhere in sight. I quickly got out and walked out, looking around. I saw a light coming out from our dad's computer room and walked in.

Kari was standing in front of the computer which had red and green numbers flashing on the screen. I quietly walked up beside her and watched. I heard Tai flushed the toilet and the bathroom door being shut.

"Takato? Kari?" I heard Tai call from the door. "You know your not suppose to play on dad's computer."

"But it turned on by itself." Kari stated as she stared.

"And It's doing something weird." I added. I noticed that the numbers were forming some type of oval shape. It started to stretch out of the screen, getting brighter and brighter until suddenly everything went black.

* * *

"Tai wake up!" I heard mom yell as I woke up. I was in my bed and looked over and I saw Kari sleeping beside me. She also was cuddling the egg that came out of the computer last night. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tai going down the ladder.

"Watch your sisters while i'm gone!" mom called before I heard the front door shutting.

"But mom, I was going to play soccer with my friends! awww." he pouted before turning his head to look at the bottom bunk.

"Woah! The eggs real!" he exclaimed. I rubbed my eyes before shaking Kari awake and got out of bed. She followed, holding the egg tightly.

Dad was at work and Mom went to the store so Tai had to help Kari and I into the high chairs. Once we were settled, Tai began to make us eggs.

"I bet these eggs will taste better than yours." Tai chirped. Kari and I barely paid attention since we were still half asleep. Kari blew her whistle quietly as her answer.

"I know! Lets use it as a Soccer ball!" Tai said excitedly. Kari blew her whistle loudly, fully awake at that suggestion.

"You're right, it will probably wouldn't bounce that high." Tai put Kari's cup on the table in front of her and went back to the stove.

I rolled my eyes at him, is he really that much of a dumdum?

I watched as Kari leaned over to grab her drink when the egg fell out of her lap watched as it rolled from under the table. I could hear Tai talking but ignored what he was saying. It rolled towards Tai who had put his leg down, making the egg roll away. It hit the wall, making Kari look.

We got out of our high chairs and went to it. As Kari was about to grab it, it rolled away into the hall. It went into our room than.

"Taka? Kari? where did you go?" I heard Tai call after us as he followed. We stop at our room and saw the egg rolling in place before standing straight up.

"Guys, I- huh?" Tai stopped behind us. "Uh-oh." He said along with Kari. The egg started to crack.

"I-Its alive!" I heard Tai exclaim

"Blup?" A black, furred, round thing starred us with round yellow eyes, making us gasped. After a few seconds of shock, Tai was the first to snap out of his shock.

"Oh! Its cute, come here little baby." He cooed. The thing took the invitation as it jumped out of the remains of the egg and latched onto Tai's face, making Kari and I laugh at him. He managed to pull the black thing with kitty ears off and it went under the bunk beds.

"Kari, Taka, stay away! I-I'll protect you!" Tai ordered as Kari quickly went over and bent down to look under it, followed by me. Kitty ears was growling, its eyes narrowed at us. Tai bent down beside me, making me be squished in between him and Kari.

Tai took his his goggles off and threw it at kitty ears and hit it, making it let out a startled yelp and blew bubbles from its mouth, sending Tai rolling back. Kari started to whistle a tune and kitty ears started to purr along. It started to blow bubbles at us again and Kari and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Its taking a bubble bath." Tai gaped.


	2. Koromon

Kari and I sat in front of kitty ears as Kari held of a piece of chocolate bar we got earlier from our grandmother When she had stopped in. Kitty ears sniffed the piece before before eating it and let out a purring noise, making me smile and it reminded me of a cat. Kari grabbed the remaining bars and began to feed it to him.

"Kari, don't feed it so many bars, you'll make it sick- hey those are mine! Thanks a lot." Tai huffed, slightly annoyed with Kari.

"Well, now that its here, how do we get rid of it?" Tai asked, having his arms crossed. Kari shook her head as she blew her whistle, a angry look on her face.

"Kari we can't keep it." Tai responded. She nodded and blew her whistle.

"Where's it going to sleep?" She shook her head again with a blow to her whistle.

"Oh no not in my bed!" Tai said sternly. Kari blew her whistle again.

"Fine, it'll sleep on the couch." Tai announced, making the whistle fall out of Kari's mouth as she looked at our big brother.

"I guess we'll just have to tell mom that its a throw pillow we found." Tai stated as he rubbed the back of his head. We heard the phone beginning to ring in the living room and Tai quickly said that he would get it before he ran out to do exactly that. Kari leaned her head and arms on against kitty ears and closed her eyes. I watched for a moment before standing up and walked out of the room and to Tai who was answering the phone. He looked at the phone with a confused look before hanging up.

"Who was it?" I asked my big brother. He looked at me, still obviously confused.

"I don't know, I think the phone's might be broken." He answered before walking me to our room.

"Weird, all the electronics in the house are going nuts." he murmured as he walked in our room with me. He yelp in shock when he looked over at Kari. I looked at her and blinked at what I saw. Kitty ears grew bigger, became pink and now had floppy ears.

"Kari look out!" Tai yelped, making Kari open her eyes and pull away slowly. Floppy ears opened its eyes, revealing red.

"Its changed! It got bigger! What did you do?! Oh man, where are we supposed to hide him now?! Whats mom going to do when she finds out? This can't get any worse!" Tai rambled.

A fart noise came from floppy years and Kari lifted it up.

"It just got worse." Tai moaned in despair as I scrunched my nose at the mess. I watched as Tai cleaned the mess up and threw it out. I sat in front of floppy ears and started to make faces at it, making it do the faces back and I couldn't he;p but giggle. I heard Kari walk out of the room and that's when floppy started to jump in place. Tai started to count the bounces. "one, two, three, four, five, six, seven.."

After a few moments, Kari finally came in with Mako's food bowl.

"You better pin its ears back so it doesn't get in the food." Tai advised Kari as she sat the bowl down. It made a happy noise before hurrying over to the bowl.

"Boy, he looks pretty hungry." Tai commented. Floppy made a purr like sound when he stared at us with a dreamy look, as if we were the best things we have ever seen before jumping to Kari, wrapping its ears around her head and kissing noises came from them.

"Hey hold on! Stop kissing my sister you-!" He grabbed floppy ears and pulled him off, only to get the same treatment as Kari. I was off to the side, giggling like a maniac. Tai finally got it off and tossed it away before helping our dazed sister up.

"His...breath….stinks…" he panted. Floppy ears was digging into the food now, obviously very hungry.

"That's it! I've had enough, its outta here!" Tai stated sternly. That's when Mako made an appearance, stalking floppy ears. Floppy ears looked over and saw Mako. the three of us blinked. "Uh oh."

Mako yowled before pouncing on floppy ears, trying to swipe at it. Floppy ears quickly rolled away to the wall. Tai ran over and grabbed Mako. Kari and I ran over to floppy ears, who hid behind us, crying. Mako quickly swiped at Tai, giving him three scratch marks across his cheek. Tai yelped in pain, dropping the cat and scrunched his face.

Mako ran over to floppy ears who was letting out a yell of fear, its eyes wide. Mako brought him claws down on its forehead, giving it three scratches. Mako stuck his nose in the air smugly before locking his paw inside the bowl and dragged it out and Kari shut the door before looking at the two defeated people.

"We don't make a great take team do we?" Tai rubbed his scratched cheek as he looked at floppy ears, who just let out a whine of shame and covered its face with its ears.

After getting Tai and Floppy ears patched up. mom came home and began to cook something while dad was still out working. I sat down beside Kari and in front of floppy ears.

"Kids I'm making your absolute favorite liver sticks!" I heard mom call from the kitchen and I scrunched my face. We HATED liver sticks.

"Great, in a minute!" Tai called back.

"Do you have a name?" Kari asked floppy ears.

"I'm Koromon." Floppy ears chirped in a...very childish voice. Tai sniffed the air, a bad scent slowly seeped into the room.

"Hey, we're in luck, I think she burned them." Tai told us.

"Tai, his name is Koromon!" Kari called.

"Whose name?"

"Koromon, what are you anyways?" asked Kari as I moved closer to him, eager to learn more about him.

"I'm a Digimon, short for digital monster. I came from the Digital World." Koromon answered.

"How come you talk to him and Taka, but only whistle at me?" Tai pouted as he walked over.

"My name's Kari. Kaaaariii. Thats my little sister, Takato. Taaakaaatooo. And this is my brother, his name is Tai. Taaaii." Kari sounded out our names to get him to pronounce them.

"Hi Kari Kari, Takato Takato, Tai Tai." Koromon greeted us with enthusiasm.

"Nevermind." Kari gave up with a sigh.

"H-he can….talk…" Tai sat down on his legs in disbelief.

"You guys are the best friends I've ever had." Koromon grinned.

"We're the only friends you have." Kari smiled back. Koromon jumped and wrapped his ears around Kari's head and kissed her before jumping and landed in front of me.

"This is the sign of our friendship." He declared before doing the same to me. He jumped off and landed in front of Tai.

"Thank you from saving me from that scratchy fur ball." He stated before jumping and kissing him. He jumped back down.

"Warn me before you...kiss me again." Tai stated quietly. A farting noise came from Koromon and Tai lifted him up.

"Lets have a warning for this too." he stated.

* * *

After supper, we took our baths and was laying in bed, Tai was asleep in his bunk and Koromon laying in between me and Kari. My pajamas were the same as Kari's but mine was a red dinosaur with two black eyes on the hood and small row of spikes going down the back. I shifted the cover so I could check on Koromon and saw that he looked very pale with a tinge of blue and he was whimpering and shaking.

Kari saw this and went to the top bunk to wake up Tai while I try to cuddle with Koromon to comfort him. Kari whistled quietly before deciding to whistle loudly.

"I'm up! what?!" Tai yelped. Kari led him down the ladder before getting back into bed and I moved away from our new friend.

"Koromon? Whats wrong with him? Is he sick? You two gave him your liver sticks didn't you?!" Tai accused us. I shook my head. I would never give Koromon that.

I looked and Koromon and saw that he was growing and changing, breaking the bunk bed.

"That's gotta hurt." Tai mumbled. The blanket fell off of Koromon, revealing that he have changed into a big, orange dinosaur with green eyes that had big hands with three claws.

Well, we can't hide him from our parents now.


	3. Greymon

"N-nice dinosaur, friendly dinosaur." Tai swallowed nervously as Koromon looked around the room and I stared up at him in awe. I always loved dinosaurs so seeing Koromon as this was my dream come true. Kari whistled at him before running to the window with Koromon following and opened the window.

"Kari, get down from there! What are you doing?!" shouted Tai as Kari climbed onto his back and I followed. I hung onto Koromon beside Kari on his back as he went out to the balcony but broke part of the wall and shattered the glass.

"I'm gonna get grounded for this." I heard Tai said from behind us. I heard mom said something from the other side of the door but I couldn't hear her.

"Piggyback?" Kari asked Koromon.

"Kari! Taka! No!" Tai shouted right before Koromon jumped off of the balcony, making Kari and I laugh. Koromon landed on a car below the balcony and I tried not to cringe at the sound of a car being crushed. I felt bad for whoever owned that car.

"Now lets play horsey." Kari suggested as Koromon looked around before walking off. We came to an intersection with a red light where he stopped.

"Remember to look ways before you cross the street." Kari chirped as Koromon looked both ways.

"Do you see any cars?" I asked. Koromon grunted in reply.

"Do you even know what a car is?" Kari asked this time. Koromon grunted the same way to answer.

"Just be careful than." Kari advised as Koromon trotted across the street once the light turned green. We noticed a light coming from the side of a building and Koromon trotted over, revealing the source to be a couple of vending machines.

"Soda, I'm thirsty are you?" Kari asked me and I nodded in reply, I always loved soda. Koromon hummed before placing his claws on the bottom part and pushed slightly. His claws went through and stabbed into the vending machine, breaking it. He lifted it up soda cans fell out of it .

"Mom usually puts money it but I guess that works too." Kari stated as she walked over, while I stayed on Koromon's back. Kari started to pick up some of the cans for us.

"Just one each." Kari stated as she picked up one but it slipped out of her hand. "Oh!"

"Koromon threw the machine away and started to walk off.

"Where you going?" asked Kari as she hurried after us. Koromon stopped so Kari could climb on his back before walking again.

"You should have told me you wanted to leave." Kari pouted but Koromon made no noise that he heard her and I saw Kari become slightly sad.

"Koromon...you don't want to talk to talk to us anymore?" Kari asked sadly.

Koromon continued to be silent as he walked into a street and some cars were going by.

"You know we shouldn't be playing in the street." Kari piped up. Lights suddenly came from behind us and Koromon looked over and jumped. He landed behind the truck that almost hit us as it sped on its way.

"Koromon?" I asked as I saw him doing something.

"Can we do that ride again?" Kari asked as well.

" **Pepper Fire!"**

A deep growling voice sounded before a fireball came out of Koromon's mouth, missing the truck and hitting a phone booth. Kari and I stared at the burning booth, Kari whimpering slightly while I stared silently. Kari went up to Koromon's head as I stayed on his back.

"Why are you looking at that bus." I heard Kari asked and I looked and saw that the bus is what he was staring at.

"Please don't blow it up!" Kari begged Koromon, who was still starring.

"I know, my mom says that they are always late, but they can't help it!" She started to hit his head to turn his attention to her with no effect.

"Don't be a bad boy!" She shouted as he started to get ready. A whirling noise caught his attention, making him look up, causing Kari to cry out in surprise. I looked up and saw a few helicopters.

"I want to go home now, okay?" Kari whimpered before Koromon shot fireballs at the helicopters but missed. He turned and started to follow them. He followed them for a few blocks before stopping near a bridge. He seemed to suddenly perk up and turned his head to look up at the sky. I followed his line of sight and saw a giant egg in the sky. It split open and I saw a figure fell from it and to the ground below.

Koromon ran off, down a set of stairs and stopped under a bridge. This is when we met a second digimon, like Koromon, but much bigger.

"Thats a big bird." Kari stated as we saw a large, green parrot coming towards us. It flew passed us and Koromon whipped around, Making Kari and I fall off onto the pavement with a small cry.

" **Pepper Fire!"**

I heard Koromon call before the sound of something hitting a building far away. Kari and I stood up and saw that the parrot had turned back and towards us. It passed us again and Kari and I got close to Koromon's tail. He turned towards the Parrot who was still flying before it stopped and turned, beginning to land. Koromon started to spit more fireballs at it.

"Koromon! Please don't fight!" begged Kari as she pushed on his stomach. I quickly did the same, trying to get his attention. Suddenly, we were both forcefully turned around and Tai was standing there, holding our shoulders.

"Kari! Taka! We gotta go! Come on!" Tai stated. We shook his hands away before trying to get Koromon to not fight.

"Koromon!"

"Koromon please! Don't fight him!" I cried. "Please!"

He still didn't listen.

"Guys, its too dangerous!"Tai tried to reason with us as he grabbed us.

" **Pepper Fire!"**

Koromon spit another attack at the parrot. I heard an evil sounding laugh from behind us, coming from the parrot.

"My turn." a voice sounded through the street. Than, we heard a sound of electricity.

" **Sonic Destroyer!"**

Tai and I looked over and saw electricity coming from the parrot and to the bridge above us, making it start to fall. Koromon quickly put his claws up to try and keep any stray rocks from hitting us. Tai quickly covered Kari and I so we wouldn't get too hurt. I heard the falling rocks end and there was silence.

I heard rocks falling although it wasn't from the broken bridge. A growl sounded above us and Tai sit up, allowing Kari and I to also sit up.

"You both okay?" he asks us and I nodded.

"Who's that?" Kari asked as she stared up at Koromon. I looked up at him and saw that he was bigger than ever and had a brown, three horned helmet on his head, red eyes and blue stripes all over him.

"Koromon….?" asked Tai as he turned to look at him.

"I'm Greymon now." Koromon- no, Greymon growled softly in a roughish voice as he moved his head, getting the rocks that sat on his snout off and looked at us, Kari and Tai mainly.

"You can be who ever you want...big guy." Tai told him.

"A sign…." I began, making Greymon look at me. "Of our friendship…"

I saw Greymon's eye soften for a split second before his eye snapped to the parrot, hardening and snarled. He stood up and threw his head back.

" **Nova Flame!"**

A blue and white stream of flames came out of his mouth and towards the parrot. It tried to flew to the side to avoid it but the attack hit its wing, taking it clean off and It fell onto the street. As it was getting up, Greymon charged with a roar, running into were trying to push the other back.

"G-Greymon!" Cried Kari with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't...quit.." Tai stated as he watched the Waring giants. The parrot started to push Greymon back before grabbing him by the throat, pushing him to the ground. It went to strike him with his claws but Greymon quickly caught it, putting them in a hand lock. I saw him jerk his head up before he was hit away. He rolled towards us before skidding a few feet.

" **Sonic Destroyer!"**

There was a flash as the parrot shot electricity at Greymon, making us huddle. I heard something landing a few feet beside us and Looked over along with Tai and Kari, seeing Greymon laying there on his back, his eyes closed.

"Oh no! Tai he's hurt!" cried Kari as she tried to make her way over to Greymon before Tai quickly grab her and pull her to him.

"Greymon get up!" She cried again. I looked over and saw the Parrot slowly walking towards us, its lower beak having a large hole in it.

"Greymon wake up! Its coming!" Tai shouted. Greymon just laid there, giving no indication that he's going to wake up soon. I could hear the sound of electricity charging up.

"Greymon please!" I pleaded. "Please wake up! GREYMON!" Tears started to stream down my face. I could hear Kari trying to blow her whistle but ending up coughing each time she tried.

"It worked for me.." Tai mumbled and I looked at him. He took Kari's whistle, took a deep breath and blew hard, making the shrill sound echo through the street. He did this for a good minute before taking his mouth away, panting. We looked at Greymon, hoping, praying.

The red eye I already loved seeing finally opened. The parrot let out a confused noise as it saw this and Greymon stood with a thundering roar, throwing his head back.

"Go for it!" Tai told him.

" **Nova Flame!"**

He let his attack loose, hitting it. The light from it got brighter and brighter, making us shield our eyes from the light. I don't know how long I stayed like that, shielding my eyes.

"GREYMON!" I heard Kari shout as I let my arms drop and open my eyes. "Don't you wanna play horsey with us anymore?! Where are you!"

Tai walked up to her, making her look at him. She buried her head in his shirt and cried. I slowly walked over to them.

"Tai...Kari….maybe we will go to his world and see him again." I told them. I truly do believe that we will.

They looked at me, Tai giving me a sad smile before he and Kari held out their arms to me. I walked into them and we held each other.

* * *

**That night altered the rest of our lives in many ways, Our adventure has just begun. At the time, We didn't realized that Tai, Kari, I, and those who saw were to become the Digidestined in four years time.**


End file.
